familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
User talk:Bergsmit
naar mijn user archief RUNNING BOTS If I may interject here, my opinion is that every responsible contributor should have the option of running a bot if they want. The trouble is that the bot software that we use is too complicated for most people to figure out. I posted some documentation on how to run pywikipedia python tools, but only AMK was brave enough to try, and admittedly, it is tough for even technically minded contributors. I have a solution to this problem, but it requires some additional work to adapt to info pages and the new structures. It is very easy to use and is compatible with most Apple and Windows (XP or newer) systems. I expect I may have something in a month or so- hopefully you can manage until then. In the meantime, feel free to post an inquiry on my talk page. PhloxBot can easily perform thousands of transformations. Usually if I have a text file in the form (old name)(tab)(new name) I can do this. Give me an example though because it depends on if you need text in the articles changed as well. -[[User:Phlox|'~'' Phlox']] 16:18, 5 May 2009 (UTC) :what I wanted and discussed with Richard Tol, you did for a part with the procedure "Simple page for person" but what I also wanted was the automatic fill in of surname, given name, fullname, short name, article name, YOB, YOD. Fred Bergman 08:03, 6 May 2009 (UTC) Dark Red instead of dark brown. I said that it was possible for individuals to customize colors but did not say how you could get yours. Edit: User:Bergsmit/monaco.css Cut and paste the following and save it. You will then have a dark red bar instead of dark brown. .color1, .color1 a { background-color: #B1234B; color: #FEfad0; } Cheers, -[[User:Phlox|'~'' Phlox']] 03:59, 14 June 2009 (UTC) Info pages Als je "Category:Info pages" weg haalt/laat, gaat het goed. Robin heeft dit al aangekaart bij Wikia. rtol 16:10, 21 June 2009 (UTC) sign --User talk:Bergsmit 07:36, 28 June 2009 (UTC) I did not succeed in repairing the info page Ermengard der Franken (aft970-bef1049)/info, so I deleted all contents. I think I stop editing untill all renewals have taken place at this site ! Bergsmit 09:50, 29 June 2009 (UTC) :Can someone explain to me what Frank's workflow is? He seems to be doing something that generates material from his site, but I have no idea what steps he takes. Is it totally a copy paste thing and the fragility of the info pages is what is annoying him? I'd like to get him situated with something that is not so frustrating in the interim. It may be that we tweak the old info pages a bit, or maybe we move his stuff over to SMW based articles. - 17:09, 29 June 2009 (UTC) :::Thurstan did allready repair the infopage of Ermengard. My way of working is: first click the red name on my controllists or anywhere alse, subst:st1 copy and paste the missing infopage in "create infopage", then copy and paste from www.geneaweb.org/bergsmit parent and child to the infopage, save and resave the infopage, edit and save the personpage, then move person- and infopage to the standard namegiving. fred bergman --Bergsmit 17:41, 29 June 2009 (UTC) Yes, I see his fix. I also saw what you were getting frustrated with and actually, it is ok to do that sort of thing. My edits after Thurstan's shows how. The rule you must follow when adding such material is to carefully protect any addition you make with tags, taking special care not to insert any newlines. It is a subtle error and easy to make. An example of this newline error would be the following: Este es mi texto introductorio en español. } |Short name .... This seems reasonable, but the newline preceding the } |Short name .... Any questions or future problems- just leave a message on my talk page. I continue my work on SMW so that this sort of complexity will be a thing of the past. We are getting closer, but it is like wine. I think the sensible thing is to take care to get as much possible right from the start rather than blunder along in a rush. Regards, 19:35, 29 June 2009 (UTC) (The above section has been copied, slightly edited, and continued at length at http://genealogy.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Problems_with_info_templates#Problems_at_the_end_of_June) Living people I saw both of the edits that person made, removing info. I can quite understand someone not wanting to see her own information on this site. Or protecting a friend whose information was here. I suggest you talk about it with Rtol. Definitely not a case where I would block a contributor except maybe for a very short period. — Robin Patterson (Talk) 14:33, 30 June 2009 (UTC) :Volgens de wet kan elke persoon die zonder toestemming voorkomt in een stamboom online van de eigenaar een onmiddellijke weglating eisen, voor hem/haar en de minderjarige kinderen. If an user has published private information regarding your family and you don't agree with that, you may email the file owner directly in order to suggest the removal of your data and the data of your minor children. According the Dutch law on privacy a person is not allowed to remove information about him, he has only the right to ask the information about himself and/or minor children to be removed. The publisher is then obliged to remove that information. If the publisher refuses this, then the commander has to go to court. Own action is in the Netherlands forbidden ! --Fred Bergman 14:41, 30 June 2009 (UTC) Jammer, maar helaas :Het tonen en opbouwen van descendants list en Ahnentafeln kost geen tijd. Ik ben het met je eens dat het er niet uit ziet. kost wel tijd, maar dat is omdat Robin er op staat dat we alles dubbel doen. Als je vervangt door een unieke code (bijv. geeninfo) dan kun je sneller werken en dan vervang ik later geeninfo wel door rtol 10:39, 9 July 2009 (UTC)